wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/14
Rozdział czternasty Dwunastego Paofi z różnych świątyn egipskich rozeszły się niepokojące wieści. W ciągu paru dni ostatnich w świątyni Horusa wywrócił się ołtarz, w świątyni Izydy posąg bóstwa płakał. Zaś u Amona tebańskiego i u grobu Ozirisa w Denderach wypadły bardzo złe wróżby. Z nieomylnych oznak wywnioskowali kapłani, że Egiptowi grozi jakieś wielkie nieszczęście jeszcze przed upływem miesiąca. Skutkiem tego arcykapłani Herhor i Mefres nakazali procesje dokoła świątyń i składanie ofiar w domach. Zaraz nazajutrz, trzynastego Paofi, odbyła się w Memfis wielka procesja: bóg Ptah wyszedł ze swojej świątyni, a bogini Izyda ze swojej. Oba bóstwa podążały ku środkowi miasta, w bardzo nielicznym gronie wiernych, przeważnie kobiet. Musiały jednak cofnąć się: mieszczanie bowiem egipscy drwili z nich, a innowiercy posunęli się do rzucania kamieni na święte łodzie bogów. Policja wobec tych nadużyć zachowała się obojętnie, a nawet niektórzy jej członkowie przyjęli udział w nieprzystojnych żartach. Od południa zaś jacyś nieznani ludzie zaczęli opowiadać tłumom, że stan kapłański nie pozwala na żadne ulgi dla pracujących i chce podnieść bunt przeciw faraonowi. Ku wieczorowi pod świątyniami zbierały się gromadki robotników z gwizdaniem i złorzeczeniami na kapłanów. Jednocześnie ciskano kamienie do bram, a jakiś zbrodniarz publicznie odbił nos Horusowi pilnującemu swojej świątyni. W parę godzin po zachodzie słońca zebrali się arcykapłani i ich najwierniejsi stronnicy w świątyni Ptah. Był dostojny Herhor, Mefres, Mentezufis, trzech nomarchów i najwyższy sędzia z Tebów. - Straszne czasy! - odezwał się sędzia. - Wiem z pewnością, że faraon chce podburzyć motłoch do napadu na świątynie... - Słyszałem - odezwał się nomarcha Sebes - że wysłano rozkaz do Nitagera, ażeby przybiegł czym prędzej z nowymi wojskami, jakby już i tych nie było dosyć!... - Komunikacja między Dolnym i Górnym Egiptem przecięta od wczoraj - dodał nomarcha Aa. - Na gościńcach stoi wojsko, a galery jego świątobliwości rewidują każdy statek płynący Nilem... - Ramzes XIII nie jest "świątobliwością" - wtrącił oschle Mefres - gdyż nie otrzymał koron z rąk bogów. - Wszystko to byłyby drobiazgi - odezwał się najwyższy sędzia. - Gorszą jest zdrada... Mam poszlaki, że wielu młodszych kapłanów sprzyja faraonowi i o wszystkim donosi mu... - Są nawet tacy, którzy podjęli się ułatwić wojsku zajęcie świątyń - dodał Herhor. - Wojsko ma wejść do świątyń?!... - zawołał nomarcha Sebes. - Taki ma przynajmniej rozkaz na dwudziestego trzeciego - odparł Herhor. - I wasza dostojność mówisz o tym spokojnie?... - zapytał nomarcha Ament. Herhor wzruszył ramionami, a nomarchowie zaczęli spoglądać po sobie. - Tego już nie rozumiem! - odezwał się prawie z gniewem nomarcha Aa. - Świątynie mają zaledwie kilkuset żołnierzy, kapłani zdradzają, faraon odcina nas od Tebów i podburza lud, a dostojny Herhor mówi o tym, jakby nas zapraszał na ucztę... Albo brońmy się, jeżeli jeszcze można, albo... - Poddajmy się jego świątobliwości?... - spytał ironicznie Mefres. - Na to zawsze będziecie mieli czas!... - Ale my chcielibyśmy dowiedzieć się czegoś o środkach obrony... - rzekł nomarcha Sebes. - Bogowie ocalą swoich wiernych - odpowiedział Herhor. Nomarcha Aa załamał ręce. - Jeżeli mam otworzyć moje serce, to i mnie dziwi wasza obojętność - odezwał się najwyższy sędzia. - Prawie całe pospólstwo jest przeciw nam... - Pospólstwo, jak jęczmień na polu, idzie za wiatrem - rzekł Herhor. - A wojsko?... - Któreż wojsko nie upadnie przed Ozirisem? - Wiem - przerwał niecierpliwie nomarcha Aa - ale nie widzę ani Ozirisa, ani tego wiatru, który do nas zwróci pospólstwo... Tymczasem faraon już dziś przywiązał ich do siebie obietnicami, a jutro wystąpi z darowizną... - Od obietnic i podarunków mocniejszą jest trwoga - odparł Herhor. - Czego oni mają się bać?... Tych trzystu żołnierzy, jakich mamy? - Ulękną się Ozirisa. - Ale gdzież on jest?... - pytał wzburzony nomarcha Aa. - Zobaczycie go wszyscy. A szczęśliwy byłby ten, kto by na ów dzień oślepnął. Słowa te wypowiedział Herhor z takim niezachwianym spokojem, że w zgromadzeniu zaległa cisza. - Ostatecznie cóż jednak robimy?... - zapytał po chwili najwyższy sędzia. - Faraon - mówił Herhor - chce, ażeby lud napadł na świątynie dwudziestego trzeciego. My zaś musimy sprawić, aby napadnięto nas dwudziestego Paofi. - Wiecznie żywi bogowie! - znowu zawołał nomarcha Aa wznosząc ręce. - A my po co mamy ściągać nieszczęście na nasze głowy, w dodatku o dwa dni wcześniej?... - Słuchajcie Herhora - odezwał się stanowczym głosem Mefres - i na wszelki sposób starajcie się, ażeby napad miał miejsce dwudziestego Paofi od rana. - A jak nas naprawdę rozbiją?... - spytał zmięszany sędzia. - Jeżeli nie poskutkują zaklęcia Herhora, wówczas ja wezwę bogów na pomoc - odparł Mefres, a w oczach błysnął mu złowrogi ogień. - Ha! wy arcykapłani macie swoje tajemnice, których nam odsłaniać nie wolno - rzekł wielki sędzia. - Zrobimy więc, co każecie, wywołamy napad dwudziestego... Ale pamiętajcie, że nasza i dzieci naszych krew spadnie na wasze głowy... - Niech spadnie!... - Niech się tak stanie!... - zawołali jednocześnie obaj arcykapłani. Po czym dodał Herhor: - Od dziesięciu lat rządzimy państwem i przez ten czas nikomu z was nie stała się krzywda, a każdej obietnicy dotrzymaliśmy. Bądźcież więc cierpliwi i wierni jeszcze przez kilka dni, aby zobaczyć moc bogów i otrzymać nagrodę. Niebawem nomarchowie pożegnali arcykapłanów, nie usiłując nawet ukrywać smutku i niepokoju. Zostali tylko Herhor i Mefres. Po dłuższym milczeniu Herhor odezwał się: - Tak, ten Lykon był dobry, dopóki udawał szalonego. Ale ażeby można go podstawić zamiast Ramzesa?... - Jeżeli matka nie poznała się na nim - odparł Mefres - więc już musi być bardzo podobny... A siedzieć na tronie, przemówić parę słów do otoczenia to chyba potrafi. Zresztą my będziemy przy nim... - Strasznie głupi komediant!... - westchnął Herhor trąc czoło. - Mędrszy on od milionów innych ludzi, gdyż ma podwójny wzrok i wielkie może oddać usługi państwu... - Ciągle wasza dostojność mówisz mi o tym podwójnym wzroku - odparł Herhor. - Nareszcie niechże ja sam przekonam się o tym... - Chcesz?... - spytał Mefres. - Więc idźmy... Ale, na bogi, Herhorze, o tym, co zobaczysz, nie wspominaj nawet przed własnym sercem... Zeszli do podziemiów świątyni Ptah i znaleźli się w obszernej piwnicy oświetlonej kagańcem. Przy słabym blasku Herhor dojrzał człowieka, który siedząc za stołem jadł. Człowiek miał na sobie kaftan gwardii faraona. - Lykonie - rzekł Mefres - najwyższy dostojnik państwa chce przekonać się o zdolnościach, jakimi obdarzyli cię bogowie... Grek odepchnął misę z jedzeniem i począł mruczeć: - Przeklęty dzień, w którym moje podeszwy dotknęły waszej ziemi!... Wolałbym pracować w kopalniach i być bity kijami... - Na to zawsze będzie czas - wtrącił surowo Herhor. Grek umilkł i nagle zaczął drżeć zobaczywszy w ręce Mefresa kulkę z ciemnego kryształu. Pobladł, spojrzenie zmętniało mu, na twarz wystąpił pot kroplisty. Jego oczy były utkwione w jeden punkt, jakby przykute do kryształowej kuli. - Już śpi - rzekł Mefres. - Nie dziwneż to? - Jeżeli nie udaje. - Uszczypnij go... ukłuj... nawet sparz... - mówił Mefres. Herhor wydobył spod białej szaty sztylet i zamierzył się, jakby chcąc uderzyć Lykona między oczy. Ale Grek nie poruszył się, nawet nie drgnęły mu powieki. - Spojrzyj tu - mówił Mefres zbliżając do Lykona kryształ. - Czy widzisz tego, który porwał Kamę?... Grek zerwał się z krzesła, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i śliną na ustach. - Puśćcie mnie!... - wołał chrapliwym głosem. - Puśćcie mnie, abym napił się jego krwi... - Gdzież on jest teraz! - pytał Mefres. - W pałacyku, w stronie ogrodu najbliższej rzeki... Jest z nim piękna kobieta... - szeptał Lykon. - Nazywa się Hebron i jest żoną Tutmozisa - podpowiedział Herhor. - Przyznaj, Mefresie - dodał - że ażeby o tym wiedzieć, nie trzeba podwójnego wzroku... Mefres zaciął wąskie usta. - Jeżeli to nie przekonywa waszej dostojności, pokażę coś lepszego - odparł. - Lykonie, znajdź teraz zdrajcę, który szuka drogi do skarbca Labiryntu... Śpiący Grek usilniej wpatrzył się w kryształ i po chwili odpowiedział: - Widzę go... Jest odziany w płachtę żebraka... - Gdzie on jest?... - Leży na dziedzińcu oberży, ostatniej przed Labiryntem... Z rana będzie tam... - Jak on wygląda?... - Ma rudą brodę i włosy... - odpowiedział Lykon. - A co?... - spytał Mefres Herhora. - Wasza dostojność masz dobrą policję - rzekł Herhor. - Ale za to dozorcy Labiryntu źle go pilnują! - mówił gniewnie Mefres. - Jeszcze dziś w nocy pojadę tam z Lykonem, aby ostrzec miejscowych kapłanów... Lecz gdy uda mi się ocalić skarb bogów, wasza dostojność pozwolisz, że ja zostanę jego dozorcą... - Jak wasza dostojność chcesz - odparł Herhor obojętnie. A w sercu swym dodał: "Nareszcie pobożny Mefres zaczyna pokazywać zęby i pazury... Sam pragnie zostać - tylko - dozorcą Labiryntu, a swego wychowańca Lykona zrobić - tylko - faraonem!... Zaprawdę, że dla nasycenia chciwości moich pomocników bogowie musieliby stworzyć dziesięć Egiptów..." Gdy obaj dostojnicy opuścili podziemia, Herhor, wśród nocy, piechotą wrócił do świątyni Izydy, gdzie miał mieszkanie, a Mefres kazał przygotować parę konnych lektyk. Do jednej młodzi kapłani włożyli śpiącego Lykona w worku na głowie, do drugiej arcykapłan wsiadł sam i, otoczony garstką jeźdźców, tęgim kłusem pojechał do Fayum. W nocy z czternastego na piętnasty Paofi arcykapłan Samentu, stosownie do obietnicy danej faraonowi, wszedł, sobie tylko znanym korytarzem, do Labiryntu. Miał w rękach pęk pochodni, z których jedna paliła się, a na plecach niewielki koszyk z przyborami. Samentu bardzo łatwo przechodził z sali do sali, z korytarza na korytarz, jednym dotknięciem usuwając kamienne tafle w kolumnach i ścianach, gdzie były drzwi ukryte. Niekiedy wahał się, lecz wówczas odczytywał tajemnicze znaki na ścianach i porównywał je ze znakami na paciorkach, które miał na szyi. Po półgodzinnej podróży znalazł się w skarbcu, skąd usunąwszy tafle w podłodze dostał się do sali leżącej pod spodem. Sala była niska, lecz obszerna, a jej sufit opierał się na mnóstwie przysadkowatych kolumn. Samentu położył koszyk i zapaliwszy dwie pochodnie przy ich świetle zaczął odczytywać napisy ścienne. "Mimo podłej postaci - mówił jeden napis - jestem prawdziwy syn bogów, gdyż gniew mój jest straszny. Na dworze zamieniam się w słup ognia i czynię błyskawicę. Zamknięty, jestem grzmotem i zniszczeniem, i nie ma budowli, która oparłaby się mojej potędze. Ułagodzić mnie może tylko święta woda, która odbiera mi moc. Ale gniew mój tak dobrze rodzi się z płomienia, jak i z najmniejszej iskry. Wobec mnie wszystko skręca się i upada. Jestem jak Tyfon, który obala najwyższe drzewo i podnosi kamienie." "Słowem, każda świątynia ma swoją tajemnicę, której inne nie znają!..." - rzekł do siebie Samentu. Otworzył jedną kolumnę i wydobył z niej duży garnczek. Garnczek miał pokrywę przylepioną woskiem tudzież otwór, przez który przechodził długi i cienki sznurek, nie wiadomo gdzie kończący się wewnątrz kolumny. Samentu odciął kawałek sznurka, przytknął go do pochodni i spostrzegł, że sznur spala się bardzo prędko, wydając syczenie. Teraz ostrożnie zdjął nożem pokrywę i zobaczył wewnątrz garnka niby piasek i kamyki popielatej barwy. Wydobył parę kamyków i odszedłszy na bok przytknął pochodnię. W jednej chwili buchnął duży płomień i kamyki znikły zostawiając po sobie gęsty dym i przykry zapach. Samentu wyjął znowu trochę popielatego piasku, wysypał na posadzkę, umieścił wśród niego kawałek sznura który znalazł przy garnku, i - wszystko to nakrył ciężkim kamieniem. Potem zbliżył pochodnię, sznur zatlił się i po chwili - kamień wśród płomieni podskoczył do góry. - Mam już tego syna bogów!... - rzekł z uśmiechem Samentu. - Skarbiec nie zapadnie się... Zaczął chodzić od kolumny do kolumny, otwierać tafle i z wnętrza wydobywać ukryte garnki. Przy każdym był sznur, który Samentu przecinał, a garnki odstawiał na bok... - No - mówił kapłan - jego świątobliwość mógłby darować mi połowę tych skarbów, a przynajmniej... syna mego zrobić nomarchą!... I z pewnością zrobi, gdyż jest to wspaniałomyślny władca... Mnie zaś należy się co najmniej świątynia Amona w Tebach... Zabezpieczywszy w ten sposób salę dolną, Samentu wrócił do skarbca, a stamtąd wszedł do sali górnej. Tam również były napisy na ścianach, liczne kolumny, a w nich garnki zaopatrzone w sznury i napełnione kamykami, które przy zetknięciu się z ogniem wybuchały. Samentu poprzecinał sznury, powydobywał garnki z wnętrza kolumn i - szczyptę popielatego piasku zawiązał w gałganek. Potem zmęczony usiadł. Wypaliło mu się sześć pochodni; noc musiała się już zbliżać ku końcowi. "Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał - mówił do siebie - że tutejsi kapłani mają tak dziwny materiał?... Przecie można by rozwalać nim asyryjskie fortece!... No, my także nie wszystko ogłaszamy naszym uczniom..." Strudzony począł marzyć. Teraz był pewny, że zajmie najwyższe stanowisko w państwie, potężniejsze od tego, jakie zajmował Herhor. Co wtedy zrobi?... Bardzo wiele. Zabezpieczy mądrość i majątek swoim potomkom. Postara się o wydobycie tajemnic ze wszystkich świątyń, co w nieograniczony sposób umocni jego władzę, a Egiptowi zapewni przewagę nad Asyrią. Młody faraon drwi z bogów, to ułatwi mu ustanowienie czci dla jednego boga, na przykład Ozirisa, i połączenie Fenicjan, Żydów, Greków i Libijczyków w jedno państwo - z Egiptem. Współcześnie przystąpi do robót nad kanałem, który ma połączyć Morze Czerwone ze Śródziemnym. Gdy wzdłuż kanału pobuduje się fortece i nagromadzi dużo wojska, cały handel z nieznanymi ludami Wschodu i Zachodu wpadnie w ręce Egipcjan. Trzeba też posiadać własną flotę i majtków egipskich. A nade wszystko trzeba zgnieść Asyrią, która z każdym rokiem staje się niebezpieczniejsza... Trzeba ukrócić zbytki i chciwość kapłanów... Niechaj będą mędrcami, niech mają dostatek, ale niech służą państwu zamiast, jak dziś, wyzyskiwać je na swoją korzyść... "Już w miesiącu Hator - mówił w sobie - będę władcą!... Młody pan zanadto lubi kobiety i wojsko, aby mógł zajmować się rządami... A jeżeli nie będzie miał synów, wówczas mój syn, mój syn..." Ocknął się. Jeszcze jedna pochodnia spłonęła i był wielki czas do opuszczenia podziemiów. Podniósł się, zabrał swój koszyk i opuścił salę nad skarbcem. "Nie potrzebuję pomocników... - myślał uśmiechając się. - Sam wszystko zabezpieczyłem... ja sam... pogardzany kapłan Seta!..." Minął już kilkanaście komnat i korytarzy, gdy nagle stanął... Zdawało się, że na posadzce sali, do której wszedł, widać cienką smugę światła... W jednej chwili ogarnęła go tak straszna trwoga, że zgasił pochodnię. Lecz i smuga na posadzce znikła. Samentu wytężył słuch, ale słyszał tylko bicie tętna we własnej głowie. - Przywidziało mi się!... - rzekł. Drżącymi rękoma wydobył z kosza małe naczynie, gdzie powoli tliła się hubka, i znowu zapalił pochodnią. "Jestem bardzo senny!..." - pomyślał. Rozejrzał się po sali i poszedł do ściany, w której były ukryte drzwi. Nacisnął gwóźdź, drzwi nie uchyliły się. Drugi... trzeci nacisk - nic... "Co to znaczy?" - rzekł do siebie zdumiony. Już zapomniał o świetlnej smudze. Zdawało mu się, że spotkał go nowy, niesłychany wypadek. Tyle setek drzwi ukrytych otwierał w swym życiu, tyle ich otworzył w Labiryncie, że wprost nie mógł pojąć obecnego oporu. Wtem znowu ogarnął go strach. Zaczął biegać od ściany do ściany i wszędzie probować ukrytych drzwi. Wreszcie jedne ustąpiły. Samentu głęboko odetchnął i znalazł się w ogromnej sali, jak zwykle przepełnionej kolumnami. Jego pochodnia rozświetlała zaledwie część przestrzeni, której ogromna reszta ginęła w gęstym mroku. Ciemność, las kolumn, a nade wszystko nieznajomość sali - dodała kapłanowi otuchy. Na dnie jego trwogi zbudziła się iskra naiwnej nadziei: zdawało mu się, że ponieważ on nie zna tego miejsca, więc i nikt go nie zna, nikt tu nie trafi. Uspokoił się nieco i uczuł, że nogi gną się pod nim. Więc usiadł. Lecz znowu zerwał się i począł oglądać się dokoła, jak gdyby chcąc sprawdzić: czy istotnie grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo i - skąd?... Z którego z tych ciemnych kątów wyjdzie ono, aby rzucić się na niego? Samentu, jak nikt w Egipcie, był oswojony z podziemiami, ciemnością, zbłąkaniem... Przechodził też różne niepokoje w życiu. Ale to, czego doznawał obecnie, było czymś zupełnie nowym i tak strasznym, że kapłan bał się nadać temu właściwego nazwiska. W końcu z wielkim wysiłkiem zebrał myśli i rzekł: - Gdybym naprawdę widział światło... gdyby naprawdę ktoś pozamykał drzwi, byłbym zdradzony... A w takim razie co?... "Śmierć!..." - szepnął mu głos ukryty gdzieś na dnie duszy. Śmierć?!... Pot wystąpił mu na twarz; zatamował mu się oddech. I nagle opanowało go szaleństwo strachu. Zaczął biegać po sali i uderzać pięścią w mury szukając wyjścia. Już zapomniał, gdzie jest i jak się tu dostał; stracił kierunek, a nawet możność orientowania się za pomocą paciorków. Zarazem poczuł, że jest w nim jakby dwu ludzi: jeden prawie obłąkany, drugi spokojny i mądry. Ten mądry tłomaczył sobie, że wszystko może być przywidzeniem, że nikt go nie odkrył, nikt go nie szuka i że wyjdzie stąd, byle nieco ochłonął. Ale ten pierwszy, obłąkany, nie słuchał głosu rozsądku, owszem, z każdą chwilą brał górę nad swoim antagonistą wewnętrznym. O, gdyby można było ukryć się w której kolumnie!... Niechby wówczas szukali... Choć zapewne nikt by go nie szukał i nie znalazł, a on przespawszy się odzyskałby panowanie nad sobą. - Cóż mnie tu może spotkać? - mówił wzruszając ramionami. - Bylem uspokoił się, mogą mnie gonić po całym Labiryncie... Wszak do przecięcia mi wszystkich dróg trzeba by kilku tysięcy ludzi, a do wskazania: w której sali jestem - chyba cudu!... No, ale przypuśćmy, że łapią mnie... Więc i cóż!... Biorę ten oto flakonik, przykładam do ust i w jednej chwili uciekam tak, że mnie już nikt nie złapie... Nawet bogowie... Lecz pomimo rozumowań znowu schwyciła go tak straszna trwoga, że po raz drugi zgasił pochodnią i drżąc, szczękając zębami wcisnął się pod jedną z kolumn. "Jak można... jak można było wchodzić tutaj!... - mówił do siebie. - Alboż nie miałem czego jeść... na czym wesprzeć głowy?... Prosta rzecz, że jestem odkryty... Przecież Labirynt posiada mnóstwo czujnych jak psy dozorców, i tylko dziecko albo głupiec mógłby myśleć o oszukaniu ich... Majątek... władza!... Gdzież jest taki skarb, za który warto by oddać jeden dzień życia?... I oto ja, człowiek w sile wieku, naraziłem moje..." Zdawało mu się, że usłyszał ciężkie stuknięcie. Zerwał się i w głębi sali - zobaczył blask. Tak jest: blask rzeczywisty, nie złudzenie... W odległej ścianie, gdzieś na końcu, stały otwarte drzwi, przez które w tej chwili ostrożnie wchodziło kilku zbrojnych ludzi z pochodniami. Na ten widok kapłan uczuł zimno - w nogach, w sercu, w głowie... Już nie wątpił, że nie tylko został odkryty, ale że jest ścigany i otoczony. Kto mógł go zdradzić?... Rozumie się, że tylko jeden człowiek: młody kapłan Seta, którego wtajemniczył dość szczegółowo w swoje plany. Zdrajca sam z miesiąc musiałby szukać drogi w Labiryncie; ale gdyby porozumiał się z dozorcami, mogli Samentu wytropić w jeden dzień... W tej chwili arcykapłan doznał wrażeń znanych tylko ludziom, którzy stoją w obliczu śmierci. Przestał się bać, gdyż jego urojone trwogi pierzchły wobec rzeczywistych pochodni... I nie tylko odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, ale nawet poczuł się nieskończenie wyższym od wszystkiego, co żyje... Za chwilę już nie będzie mu groziło żadne... żadne niebezpieczeństwo!... Myśli przebiegały mu przez głowę z szybkością i jasnością błyskawic. Ogarnął całe swoje istnienie: prace, niebezpieczeństwa, nadzieje i ambicje, i - wszystko to wydawało mu się drobiazgiem. Bo i co by mu przyszło, gdyby w tej chwili był nawet faraonem albo posiadał klejnoty wszystkich skarbców królewskich?... Wszystko to marność, pył, a nawet gorzej, bo złudzenie. Jedna tylko rzecz jest wielka i prawdziwa - śmierć... Tymczasem ludzie z pochodniami pilnie oglądając kolumny i zakątki doszli już do połowy ogromnej sali. Kapłan widział połyskujące ostrza ich włóczni i poznał, że wahają się, że posuwają się naprzód ze strachem i niechęcią. O kilka kroków za nimi szła inna grupa osób oświetlona jedną pochodnią. Samentu nawet nie czuł do nich niechęci, tylko ciekawość: kto mógł go zdradzić? Ale i ta kwestia nie bardzo go obchodziła; wydawało mu się bowiem nierównie ważniejszym pytanie: dlaczego człowiek musi umierać i - po co rodzi się?... Gdyż, wobec faktu śmierci, całe życie skraca się w jedną chwilkę, bolesną, choćby było najdłuższym i najbogatszym w doświadczenia. - Po co to?... Na co to?... Otrzeźwił go głos jednego ze zbrojnych. - Tu nikogo nie ma i być nie może!... Zbrojni stanęli. Samentu poczuł, że kocha tych ludzi, którzy nie chcą iść dalej, i - serce w nim uderzyło. Powoli nadciągnęła druga grupa osób, w której spierano się. - Jak nawet wasza dostojność może przypuszczać, że tu ktoś wszedł?... - mówił głos drgający gniewem. - Przecież wszystkie wejścia są pilnowane, osobliwie teraz. A gdyby nawet kto zakradł się, to chyba po to, ażeby umrzeć z głodu... - A jednak patrz, wasza dostojność, na zachowanie się Lykona - odparł drugi głos. - Śpiący wciąż wygląda tak, jakby nieprzyjaciela czuł blisko... "Lykon?... - myślał Samentu. - Ach, to ten Grek podobny do faraona... Co widzę?... Mefres go tu przyprowadził!..." W tej chwili śpiący Grek rzucił się naprzód i stanął przed kolumną, za którą ukrywał się Samentu. Zbrojni pobiegli za nim, a blask ich pochodni oświetlił ciemną figurę kapłana. - Kto tu?... - krzyknął chrapliwym głosem dowódca. Samentu wysunął się. Jego widok zrobił tak silne wrażenie, że ludzie z pochodniami cofnęli się. Mógł był przejść między przerażonymi i nikt by go nie zatrzymał; ale kapłan już nie myślał o ucieczce. - A co, czy mylił się mój jasnowidzący?... - zawołał Mefres wyciągając rękę. - Oto zdrajca!... Samentu zbliżył się do niego z uśmiechem i rzekł: - Poznałem cię po tym okrzyku, Mefresie. Gdy nie możesz być oszustem, jesteś tylko głupcem... Obecni osłupieli; Samentu mówił ze spokojną ironią: - Choć prawda, że w tej chwili jesteś i oszustem, i głupcem. Oszustem, bo wmawiasz w dozorców Labiryntu, że ten łotr ma dar podwójnego widzenia; a głupcem, bo myślisz, że ci uwierzą. Lepiej od razu powiedz, że w świątyni Ptah znajdują się dokładne plany Labiryntu... - To fałsz!... - zawołał Mefres. - Zapytaj tych ludzi, komu wierzą: tobie czy mnie? Ja jestem tutaj, gdyż znalazłem plany w świątyni Seta; ty przyszedłeś z łaski nieśmiertelnego Ptah... - zakończył Samentu śmiejąc się. - Zwiążcie tego zdrajcę i kłamcę!... - krzyknął Mefres. Samentu cofnął się parę kroków. Szybko wydobył spod odzieży flakonik i podnosząc go do ust rzekł: - Mefresie, ty do śmierci będziesz głupi... Spryt masz tylko wówczas, gdy chodzi o pieniądze... Przytknął do ust flakonik i upadł na posadzkę. Zbrojni rzucili się na niego, podnieśli, ale już leciał im przez ręce. - Niechże tu zostanie jak inni... - rzekł dozorca Labiryntu. Cały orszak opuścił salę i starannie zamknął ukryte drzwi. Niebawem wyszli z podziemiów Labiryntu. Gdy dostojny Mefres znalazł się na dziedzińcu, kazał swoim kapłanom przygotować konne lektyki i natychmiast razem ze śpiącym Lykonem odjechał do Memfisu. Dozorcy Labiryntu, oszołomieni niezwykłymi wypadkami, spoglądali to na siebie, to na eskortę Mefresa, która już znikała w żółtym tumanie pyłu. - Nie mogę uwierzyć - rzekł arcykapłan-dozorca - że był za naszych dni człowiek, który wdarł się do podziemiów... - Wasza dostojność zapomina, że dzisiaj było trzech takich - wtrącił jeden z młodszych kapłanów obrzucając go ukośnym spojrzeniem. - A... a... prawda!... - odparł arcykapłan. - Czyliż bogowie pomięszali mi rozsądek?... - dodał trąc czoło i ściskając zawieszony na piersiach amulet. - I dwaj uciekli - podpowiedział młodszy kapłan - komediant Lykon i świątobliwy Mefres. - Dlaczegoż nie zwróciłeś mi uwagi tam... w podziemiu!... - wybuchnął zwierzchnik. - Nie wiedziałem, że się tak stanie... - Biada mojej głowie!... - wołał arcykapłan. - Nie naczelnikiem, ale odźwiernym tego gmachu powinienem być... Ostrzegano nas, że ktoś zakrada się do Labiryntu, i nie zapobiegłem temu... A teraz znowu wypuściłem dwu najniebezpieczniejszych, którzy sprowadzą tu, kogo im się podoba... O biada!... - Nie potrzebuje wasza dostojność rozpaczać - odezwał się inny kapłan. - Prawo nasze jest wyraźne... Niech więc wasza dostojność wyśle do Memfisu czterech albo sześciu naszych ludzi i zaopatrzy ich w wyroki. Reszta należyć będzie do nich... - Ależ ja straciłem rozum! - narzekał arcykapłan. - Co się stało, to się stało - przerwał nie bez ironii młodszy kapłan. - Jedno jest pewne, że: ludzie, którzy nie tylko nie trafili do podziemiów, ale nawet chodzili po nich jak po własnym domu, że ludzie ci żyć nie mogą... - Więc wyznaczcie sześciu z naszej milicji... - Rozumie się!... Trzeba z tym skończyć... - potwierdzili kapłani-dozorcy. - Kto wie, czy Mefres nie działał w porozumieniu z najdostojniejszym Herhorem? - szepnął ktoś. - Dosyć! - zawołał arcykapłan. - Gdy Herhora znajdziemy w Labiryncie, postąpimy według prawa. Ale domyślać się ani posądzać kogokolwiek - nie wolno... Niech pisarze przygotują wyroki dla Mefresa i Lykona, wybrani niech najśpieszniej jadą za nimi, a milicja niech pomnoży warty. Trzeba także zbadać wnętrze gmachu i odkryć, którędy wszedł Samentu... Choć jestem pewny, że nieprędko znajdzie naśladowców... W parę godzin później sześciu ludzi wyjechało do Memfisu. Faraon III/14